Heated Sparks
by JanieTattoos
Summary: After a huge fight with Kurt, Jane goes for a drive to try and figure things out.


_"Jane, it's uh, it's me. Please come home, okay? I'm sorry about what I said, I, uh, I didn't mean it. I just… I was pissed off at the world, and I shouldn't have said what I said. Just… please come home? Or at least call me. I… I love you. I always will"._

She gripped the steering wheel tighter as his words played over the car's speakers. She fought back tears, her eyes becoming slightly blurry. She pulled in at the side of the road. An oncoming car's headlights blinded her eyes as she struggled to catch her breath.

It had been a long day. They'd managed to rescue Reade, Tasha and Patterson, but all three of them had injuries that required them to stay in the hospital overnight for observation. She and Kurt had come home, and tensions had sparked almost as soon as they'd walked into their apartment. Whether he meant it or not, he'd said that the team wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place if it hadn't been for Roman. This comment had infuriated her, to the point where she'd started shaking with anger. Exhaustion written on both of their faces, they'd fought back and forth for a few minutes, before Jane had had enough. She'd stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door and taking nothing except for her phone and car keys. And now, here she was, on the side of an unmarked road, trying not to cry over a voicemail message.

She rubbed at her eyes furiously, her hands scrunched into fists. She willed the pain and frustration that she felt at that moment to disappear. She didn't want this, any of this. They'd been bickering ever since he'd found her, but this had been their worst fight by far. Her heart ached as flashes of their heated argument came before her eyes.

She should've known that things weren't going to be straightforward when she'd come home. She'd been naïve to think that it would be. There wasn't a day that went by in Nepal where she hadn't thought about him, desired his laugh, missed his touch, longed for his lips on hers. She craved him like oxygen, but she hadn't had the courage to go back and face her demons. She'd cried herself to sleep each night, bringing her knees up to her chest as if to try and protect her from the pain she'd felt. She'd missed him desperately, and all she wanted was for them to go back to the way things were before she'd left. But it seemed that now, that was going to be impossible.

She gave up on fighting back tears, and decided to let the flood gates open. The silence in the car suddenly became filled with her screams. She pushed her hands against the steering wheel, wanting everything to stop. She didn't know what to do anymore. It was almost as if she'd crawled out of that duffel bag in Times Square all over again, except this time was worse.

It was worse because she knew what she was losing. When she'd initially lost her memory, she had no idea who her family was, where she'd come from, who she could trust. And now, she knew all of those things, but she was losing them again. Her brother was nowhere to be found, and if he was to be found, she would be the last person that he'd want to speak to. She knew that the team now doubted her; when she'd rescued them, the first thing they'd asked her is why she'd left. They were slowly losing their trust in her.

And Kurt. Even thinking of his name caused a dagger to go right through her, sending a piercing ache into her chest. She loved him, more than anything, and it was killing her to see their relationship go up in flames. She knew that her disappearance had naturally hurt him the most, but she'd done it to protect him. He just couldn't see that.

When she came out of that bag three years ago, she had no idea of the impact that Kurt was going to have on her. He'd managed to accept her, _love_ her despite everything that they'd been through. He'd cared for her more than anyone else. But now, she'd gone and fucked everything up. Even though she didn't want it to be, their relationship was now smashed into pieces, and she didn't know if they had enough strength in them to put it back together again.

Kurt was angry at the world, but she was angry at herself. There had been a lot of times where she'd hated herself in the past, but this time was by far the worst. Every inch of her was filled with self-loathing; she could see the pain and grief that she had caused Kurt, and yet she was still managing to make things worse. All she wanted to do was to pull him close, bury her face in his neck and tell him she loved him, over and over again, until his faith in her was restored.

She tasted the salty tears on her lips as she reached for her phone. Even though it was gonna hurt like hell, they needed to talk things through. They couldn't let their relationship suffer any longer. They cared too much for each other to allow that to happen.

She pressed his name on the screen. Her heart rate increased with each ring. And then he picked up.

"Jane". His voice was raw; he sounded like he'd been crying, too. "Thank God, I was beginning to think-

"I'm okay," she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Listen, I'm gonna come home now, I… I wanna work this out".

She heard his sigh of relief over the phone. "Me too. I love you too much to lose you".

Tears sprang up in her eyes again, but she forced them back. "I love you too," she breathed.

Her voice sounded small and timid as she asked, "We're gonna be okay, aren't we?"

She could hear the smile in his voice when he replied, "Yeah. We're gonna be okay. Just come home".

She allowed her eyes to close for a second as relief slowly began to wave through her. "I'm on my way," she promised, her voice thick with emotion.

When she got home that night, they talked for three hours, until their voices were almost hoarse. And, that night, for the first time in six months, Jane slept soundly, wrapped securely in her husband's arms.


End file.
